The necklace of Kashisu
by blueblazewolf
Summary: Kagome's mom gets her a present and it turns her into a demon! PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Here we go again...sigh I think...I'm emo...I think...I hate the world...I think...Shut up or I'll beat you with a limp noodle!...I think...Good bye cruel world!...I think...I ran out of things to say...I think...I hate you...I think...I like pie...I think...On with the story...I think...

This is a story me and my friend made her name is Black Midnight Raven, if you like Naruto she one of the people to go to!

Talking

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

**screaming or maybe something else...**

**

* * *

**

**The Necklace of Kashisu**

Ch.1: It doesn't have a name... Is that a good thing? Maybe not...

It was a cold and stormy night (ooooooh... scary O.o). The wind was howling and the trees were creaking. A young girl with raven black hair was walking to a well. But not any well. This well could take you 500 years into the future.

She slowly walked to the well and jumped in. She was surround by a blinding blue light. Slowly the ground came to meet her, (Not the 'AHHHHHHHHHH! I falling!!!' ok? Good!) landing on her feet she looked up to see the roof of the shrine. She grabbed the rope ladder her mom got her a few months ago and climbed out.

She opened the door to the shrine sighing, it was raining here too. She made a mad dash for her house. Her uniform was soaked, (Remember it's white... white doesn't go with rain, very bad combo.) but it felt good to be home.

She opened the backdoor to the house, took off her shoes and ran to the kitchen. She called her mom, no one was home. So she opened the cabinet and got some instant ramen out. (The beef kind! It's my favorite...drools) She got a pot and put it on the stove to boil. While she waited she when upstairs to change into some dry clothe.

Once upstairs, she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. She drew hot water into the sink. She changed into her dry cloth, pulled back her hair, and washed her face. Then she headed back down stairs and turned off her instant noodles and began to eat them.

As soon as she put a BIG fork full of noodles in her mouth the door open and there was her mom. She looked up stupidly as her mom ran to give her a hug.

"Hey! You're back!" Mrs.Higurashi said as she hugged her daughter.

"It's good to be back!" Kagome hugged her mom back.

"How was the feudal era?" Mrs.Higurashi asked.

"Wet, very wet!" Kagome said as she squeezed her hair making water come out.

"I can see that... anyways I got you a present! Seeing as your birthday is tomorrow!" Mrs.Higurashi grinned proudly.

"**You did!! I forgot!! What is it!!**" Kagome shouted.

"Mmmm...I don't want to tell you!" Mrs.Higurashi said.

Kagome pouted and did the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Oh, that reminds me. Your brother is spending the night at a friend's house and Grandpa is out of town visiting an old friend." She grabbed the now empty bowl of noodles and cleaned it for her daughter. "But they should be back tomorrow."

'_Right they're buying me birthday gifts or something like that'..._Kagome looked at her mom smirking. "Seeing as it's late..." The clock said 6:50. "...I'm doing to bed. Or maybe some homework..." She ran out the kitchen.

Kagome pretended to go upstairs.

"All right! Come on in it's safe! Kagome is upstairs." Mrs.Higurashi said as Sota and grandpa came out of hiding.

Kagome jumped from behind the wall with the stairs beside it and pointed an accusing finger at her family.

"**Ah ha! I knew it!**" Kagome yelled.

Her family looked at Kagome in shock. They were all thinking the same thing '_Uh oh!'_

They feared Kagome when it was her birthday.

_Flashback_

_8 years ago (Kagome is about 8)_

"_Mommy what you get me for my birthday?!" A smaller version of Kagome asked._

"_You have to wait for your birthday party!" Mrs.Higurashi said in a singsong voice._

"_**Why! Tell me please!**" She gave her the puppy dog eyes._

"_No." Mrs.Higurashi said sternly. " You have to wait for your party." She walked away to calm down a 3 year old Sota._

_Kagome looked at her gifts at the table. A sly grin appeared on her face._

_Kagome walked over to the presents and picked one up, turning it over in her hands and quickly unwrapped them. Once she saw it she tossed it aside and opened another one. She repeated that until all of her presents were open. When she was done she went upstairs. She grabbed her cat, Buyo, and carried him downstairs, she placed in the middle of the opened presents and gave him a ribbon to play with and ran out. She came back in with a bucket of water and splashed Buyo with some of it. He jumped up and tried to hit her but she had a gift in her hands and his claw got stuck in it._

"_Meow!" An angry Buyo hissed and got him claw out. _

_Buyo scratched and tore up the presents up._

_Kagome's mom ran downstairs to see what happen. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Kagome smirking._

"_Bad Buyo!" Kagome scolded. "Those were my present! Bad kitty!" She wagged her finger in front of his nose._

_Mrs.Higurashi picked Buyo up and put him outside. She sighed and walked back in the house._

_She crossed her arms and scold Kagome._

_End Flashback_

Every year sense then she has always found a way to get a look at her gifts.

* * *

Well that's all for now. You know these is the longest chapter that I put on the computer... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ANY ARE WELCOMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!! ALL REVIEWS GET PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

blueblazewolf


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh! I'm so sorry!!!!! I haven't updated in a long time!!!! I've so many test for school to take...and I have got hook on runescape...sorry!!!!!! I'm still going on with the story!

The Necklace of Kashisu

Ch.2 Kagome's birthday surprise... or maybe not...

Kagome woke up as the sunlight hit her face. Slowly she got up and make her way to the bathroom. She took a nice hot shower and put on a red tank top and some black cargos. When she was done she headed downstairs.

As she tipped toe down the stairs, she stopped at the kitchen and took a look inside. No one was there, and the presents were there for the taking! She walked in to the kitcken as slowly and quiet as possible.

She made it to the table. She reached up to grab a gift...

"Kagome Higurashi! Step away from the presents!" Mrs.Higurashi shouted.

Kagome jump ( bbw: About 5 ft is you ask me!) in the air and spun around in the air and fell on her butt.

"Uhh...oops?" Kagome just laid there, "Am I in trouble?"

"No no! Not at all Kagome!" Mrs.Higurashi said a little too sweetly.

"Ok, good." She sighed in relief. "So I can go now, right?"she looked up hopefully.

"Not quit yet Kagome." Mrs.Higurashi said and smiled evily . "Someone called yesterday, they want to take you out for your birthday."

"Who?' Kagome asked.

"Hojo..." Mrs.Higurashi tried to say before she was interupted.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Are you crazy!?" Kagome yelled.

"He'll be here in an hour." She said as she walk out the kickten.

Kagome justed looked at the entracence to the kintcken dumbly.

"That's messed up!" Kagome yelled to her mom.(bbw: I don't like Hojo... so Kagome not going to like him. See Hojo is to nice and Kikyo is to evil...)

Kagome fell to the floor crying anime style.

"Why me?" Kagome asked to no one inpartcular.

one hour later

knock, knock

"Mom there's someone at the door!" Sota yelled. He was to busy playing with his playstation to say anymore.

"Can you get it for me?" Mrs.Higurashi was trying to finish the last of the dishes.

Sota paused his game and rush to the door. He openned it and there was Hojo. He was dressed up in a dark blue tux and had flowers in his hands.

"Is Kagome home?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, just a sec." Sota said, "Kagome! Your boyfriend is here!."

BOOM

Both Sota and Hojo looked up, ok down to see Kagome flat on her face.

"Uh, Hi Hojo." She got up and rubbed her forehead.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"I-i'm fine." Kagome said and stood up brushing off her light blue dress.

"Ok..." Hojo looked nervous "Are you ready to go?" He handed her the flowers.

Kagome put the flowers on the table by the door. She turned back to him.

"Already to go!" she smiled.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! My computer has a virus.(And still does!) I got a friend of my to upload it for me... so thanks to my best friend! (You know who you are!)

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

blueblazewolf


	3. A series of unfortunate events

Hey! I'm back sooner then I thought! My friend got my story ready for me! Yeah, she's cool people, so thanks again!!!!! Any ways I never gave out pie last time so I'll do it this time!

Black Midnight Raven: Why are you review our story!? You wanted the pie right? Ok here's your pie, and thanks for the review!-gives pie-

Momiji Sohma Lover: Thanks for the review, I will be more careful of the story and I'll make should to make names for the chapters. -gives pie-

InuyashaxKagome1994: Thanks for the review! I'm happy that you like it! -gives pie-

Yangu Fuyu: Yes you can be in the same boat! We can make a club or something!!! The I hate Kikyo and Hojo club! Thanks for the review! -gives pie-

Penneay 7: Happy to know that you like it! Thanks! -gives pie-

bmp112: You don't like the 3.14 kind? Me to! So I'll give you the food kind! -hands over pie-

The Silver Testment: Thanks for the review! I happy you like it! -gives pie-

dbzgtfan2004: Yeah my story's cute!!! Thanks for the review!!!! -gives pie-

6angel9: Well here's more! And yes you get your pie! -gives pie-

Enialis G. Dragonne: I'll be sure to proofead read this time! -gives pie-

Thank you everyone for the reviews!!!

* * *

CH.3 "A series of unfortunate events" 

Kagome looked out the window of the Midnight restaurant. (bbw: yeah I know the name sucks... it was the only thing we could come up with...) She was bored and messy.

Flashback

Kagome and Hojo were walking into the restaurant. Kagome wasn't paying attention and walked into the glass door.

"Ow!" Kagome whined as she rubbed her now red forehead.

"You ok Kagome?" Hojo asked as he helped her up.

"Uh... yes... thank you Hojo." Kagome said.

End Flashback

And that was only the beginning!**Flashback**

**5 minutes later...**

**They were walking to the table, the waiter was in front of them.**

**On the floor was a... meatball... it was just laying there**.(bbw:Meatball!!!! O.o)

**Kagome and Hojo were almost at the table when... BOOM!!!!!! Kagome slipped on the meatball.**

**"Kagome are you ok?" Hojo asked for the second time that night and helped her off the floor again.**

**Kagome justed rub the spot on her head where she hit it on the table behind her.**

**End Flashback**She rubbed the back of her head again... it still hurts!

But did it end there? Oh no! It got worse!!!!!

**Flashback**

**Kagome was getting up to go... "powder her nose". As she went to stand up, her head hit a tray that a waiter was carrying. The waiter stumbled as the plate of spaghetti, which was on the tray, dumped on top of Kagome's head. The waiter fell on the table, and the food from the other end went flying and hit Kagome. Then as if it couldn't get worse... it did.**

**Another waiter carrying a bucket of ice, slipped on a meatball. The bucket went flying and landed on Kagome's head. The ice went down her shirt.** (bbw: Uhhh... dress!)

**"Ahhh! Cold!" Kagome finally screamed and jumped up and down to get the ice out.**

(bbw: what's up with the meatball?)

(bmr: Don't know, it was in the last flashback so I used it to my advantage!)

**If you thought that was it... your drop dead wrong!!!** (bwr: MUHAHAHA!!!! -cough cough-)

(bbw: I was thinking that I'll stop here but I had a new idea as to what I can add at the last minute!!! So this is coming off the top of my head and my helper, Black Midnight Raven, with my story isn't here to help! So if I mess up sorry!!!!)

**Kagome finally got to "powder her nose". After that, she made her way back to her sit. Halfway there a guy from her school came up to her and asked her some questions on how she was feeling.** (bbw: You know how she always "sick".)

**Well as it so happen Hojo was on his way to talk to Kagome when a girl looked as him seductively. He backed up nervously into... well the guy Kagome was talking to. He fell over towards Kagome and they locked lips.**

**Hojo looked up at them stunned. He walked up to the guy.**

**"What are you doing to my girlfriend?!" Hojo asked angrily.**

**"What do you mean? You shoved me in to her!" He answer.**

(bbw: yeah that sounded wrong:P)

**Well to made a long story short the guy punch Hojo after ten minute of arguing. And now Hojo was unconscious.**

**End flashback**

Now she was waiting for Hojo to wake up.

-When Hojo FINALLY woke up-

"Uhh, what happen?" Hojo asked Kagome.

Kagome just glared at him.

"Hojo just please take me home!"

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. In the chapter Kagome should transform, if everything goes right. Oh and the story will get a lot more serious after this. I hope...

PLZ!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Anyone who reviews will get cupcakes!!!!!!


	4. Author's note

Hey everyone!!!! I need some help with my story -sweatdrop-. I have no plot for it. I just write what comes to mine. Anyone who has any idea about what should happen in the story PLEASE TELL ME!!! I need a little bit of an idea. I have a few but I don't like the way they end... So thanks to anyone who helps... and I'll have a poll the next chapter to see what you think. And nothing about Kikyo being alive!! SHE's GOING DOWN!!! -coughs- I'm ok anyways help if you can!!!!!!

blueblazewolf


	5. The necklace of Kashisu

Ok sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up. I got writers block, then band camp started, then school! NOOOO!!! I don't want to go!!!! -starts crying- well this chapter is coming off the top of my head, with help of the people that gave me ideas. So specials thanks to: InuyahsaxKagome1994, pie-was-here, Black Midnight Raven, and storyteller1333. And thanks to everyone else who reviewed!!! bmp112, Darkened Desire, Enialis G. Dragonne. EVERYONE GETS CUPCAKES!!!! Oh and for anyone who wants to know Kagome is turning 16.

"talking"

'Thinking'

**flashback(if there is one)**

* * *

Kagome and Hojo were making their way up the shrine steps when Hojo stop her. 

"Wait, Kagome I have one more gift to give you." He closed his eyes and leaned towards her.

Kagome just stared at him in shock when, SMACK, she slapped him.

She stood there, her hands balled into a fist. "Hojo I don't like you like that..."

"But Kagome!" He said in shock "I love you!"

"I. don't. like. you. like. that." She quickly walked up the last few steps and make her way to the house.

Hojo just stared here in shock, his mouth wide open... a few minutes later he swallowed a fly.

-with Kagome-

"Finally I'm home!" Kagome said as she opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!!" Her mom and grandpa yelled as she walked in.

Sota ran out the kitchen with a 2 liter of soda in his hand. He shook it and loosen the cap... and the soda flew all over Kagome.

"SOTA!!! UHHHH!!!" (bbw: lol) Kagome marched up to her room and slammed her door.

"What's wrong with her?" Sota asked his mom confused.

She just shrugged.

-with Kagome... again-

Kagome grabbed some cloth and took a quick bath. (bbw: Well, so you know she's not sticky anymore)

-after the bath-

Kagome was lying on her bed, sulking, when her mom walked in.

"Kagome, honey, are you ok?"

"No..." She said angrily.

"Well how did your date go?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It was that bad?"

"..."

"Well, I wanted to give you something." Her mom pulled out a small silver wrapped box. (bbw: you know how when you buy jewelry it comes in a little box.)

"What is it?" Kagome asked shaking the box. She quickly unwrapped and opened it. She pulled out a black chain necklace, it had a blue teardrop shaped jewel handing from it. (bbw: ok I'm not good with describing things... just bear with me!)

"Mom, it's beautiful!" She put it on and walked to her mirror to see how it looked on her.

Her mom smiled. "So you ready to go back down stairs?"

Kagome nodded.

-After singing Happy birthday and opening her gifts-

Kagome thanked the family for her gifts and made her way upstairs. She was starting to feel dizzy. (bbw: O.o) She blamed it on that stupid date she had to go to earlier and went to bed.(bbw: do you think i'm rushing it?)

-next day-

Kagome opened her eyes and groaned. It was morning already?

Knock, knock

Kagome's door opened and her mom walked in.

"Kagome are you feeling ok? You usually don't sleep in this late."

"What time is it?" Kagome turned to her clock. It read 12:48.

Her mom touched her forehead.

"You have a fever. You need to go back to bed."

"But I promise Inuyasha I would go back to the feudal era today!" She turned to get out of bed but everything got fuzzy and her head was pulsing. (bbw: Has that ever happen to you? It hurts!) She was forced to lay down again.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." She got out of bed slower this time.

Her mom gave her a skeptic look.

"I'm fine, really!" She started to walk to the bathroom.

"Well, lunch is ready if you want it."

- 30 minutes later-

Kagome finally go done packing and was on her way to the well. Her mom was trying to convents her to stay home till she feels better. She had to stop several times when she was packing. The pulsing in her head was getting stronger and she couldn't walk for long before every thing got fuzzy. But she had promise Inuyasha she would come back the next day.

She finally got to the well and placed her bag beside it and sat down. She couldn't think straight, maybe it was a good idea to stay home. She quickly shook the thought out her head. Once her dizzy spell was done, she grabbed her stuff and jumped into the well.

-feudal era-

Inuyasha and gang were sitting in Keade's hut waiting for Kagome.

"Where's that damn wench?" Inuyasha said to himself, but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Now now Inuyasha I'm sure Lady Kagome has a good reason for being..." Miroku started to say when he was cut off by a scream.

Everyone jumped up and looked out the door.

"It's coming from the bone eater's well." Inuyasha said and bolted out the door.

"Y-you don't think it was Kagome, do you?" Shippo asked nervously.

-At the well-

Kagome cried out in pain again. Her body felt like it was on fire.

Her ears pop and everything got louder. She went to cover them, but they weren't there. She felt something twitch on top of her head. She raised her hands slowly to touch them. They were dog ears. She put her hands back in front of her face and saw her nails grow and sharpen. Then something furry brushed her leg. She turned to see a black dog tail. She gasped and cut her tongue on a fang. She covered her mouth. She took a deep breath and grew dizzy from all the smells.

* * *

I descended to leave it a little cliff hanger! I'm evil!!!! DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW!!!! You know you want to! 

blueblazewolf


End file.
